If I Were Myself Would You Still Love Me?
by hiddensparrow
Summary: Other villages come to town. Naruto uses this oppertunity to try to get close to Sasuke. I'm bad at summeries just read it.naruto/Sasuke fic. don't like don't read.femnaru


Warning: sasunaru. Boy on boy. No like no read.

Authors note: This is my first fic so please be nice

He couldn't get it off his mind. The event taunted him. It happened so long ago but he still thought about it. The kiss. When he accidentally kissed Sasuke, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He tried to compete with Sasuke to see him in a different light but it didn't work. Every time he saw him the only thing he wanted to do was kiss him.

"Hurry up or you'll get left behind idiot," said Sasuke interrupting him thoughts.

"Shut up jerk!" I guess the feeling isn't mutual. He sighed. It seemed hopeless. How could he ever hope to get closer to Sasuke?

Sakura was walking next to him. She gave him a funny look, "Are you alright?"

He perked up and started laughing, "Coarse!"

"Ok, are you going to the multi-village dance later?" She said, not quite convinced by his answer.

He turned up his nose. "No, why would I go to a dance?"

"Fine." She walked away.

They had left him alone. He was thinking. Sasuke would probably go to the dance. Maybe if he went as someone else Sasuke would look at him. _I guess I could use the haremen jutsu._ Sense it was multi-village no one would be the wiser that a girl that doesn't exist was at the party. _I need to find a dress._ He ran off to go look.

Later that night one of the village's open courtyards was being decorated. Naruto was stuck, he couldn't find anything. Lots of the guests from other villages had already arrived so he could have walked around like a girl but he was worried about chacra use. He (as himself) had no idea how he would buy a dress without giving himself away or looking funny doing it. Eventually he gave up and went dumpster diving. Amazingly after about an hour he found something, but it was hardly a gem. That he found was a knee length, form fitting, sleeveless, orange dress. At that point he was so desperate he was happy. It wasn't perfect but it worked. The dance started in just under an hour so he went home in a hurry to get ready.

When he got home he took a bath. He was still covered in trash and goo. After that he started trying to brush his hair which was hard because he hadn't in almost a month. When it was just about time he transformed (he spent quite a while trying to get the right look, he didn't want to be recognized by anyone he knew) and squeezed into the dress. It fit well with the curves of his feminine form. He was also surprised at how good he looked. Long blond hair, a soft face and his form was less gifted then normal to fit the dress but it also looked good, really good.

Realizing the time he snuck out his own window and ran to the dance.

When he arrived he decided to hide behind a tree near the entrance. If Sasuke wasn't here there was no point in coming.

Everyone from the leaf was there along with many people from all the other villages. It was almost half an hour later and he was just about to give up when he spotted him. Sasuke just arrived. He had his hair down, it wasn't spiked strait back like it normally was. It looked good, he thought blushing. In an instant he was surrounded by raving girls. It looked like he would go home soon if this kept up. Naruto wondered how he could get close to him. Now that he knew Sasu was there he could enter the festivities.

The dance was highly decorated in a high school dance way. As he walked through the entrance he quickly found himself surrounded by raving guys,_ I guess I look better then I thought_. It was stranger to have so many guys he knew pining over him. He looked around trying to find Sasuke but he couldn't all the guys were in the way. He wouldn't get anywhere if this kept up.

Before He could realize what was going on Sasuke was behind him whispering to Naruto gently, "Would you like to dance?"

He froze. How could this be happening so easily? It was impossible that his plan could be working so well. His heart was racing. All he could make himself do was node. Quicker then a flash Sasuke swept him to the dance floor. He heard an audibly grumble from the other guys.

"I'm not very good at dancing," Naruto mumbled blushing. Sasuke smiled. Naruto was dumbstruck. It was working.

They danced for about 10 minutes in silence before Sasu asked, "What is your name?"

Naruto's mind raced, he hadn't given much thought to the girl's background. Out of reflex he said, "Na…," _ruto_. That wouldn't work. He couldn't blatantly tell him he was Naruto, it would scare him away. "… na. Nana is my name. What's yours?"

"Nana, nice to meet you, my name is Sasuke," Sasu gave him a soft smile. "What village are you from?"

Naruto chastised himself. He had given this no thought before coming. He thought for a moment and then said, "Then sand." It was the best answer he could think of. At least he knew something about the sand village. "Your from the leaf right?" He said smiling back at Sasuke.

"Ya," Naruto was surprised. Sasuke's skin, pale like winters first snow, was flushed a powdery pink. Did his disguise work that well? Deep in his chest he felt pained but couldn't understand why.

They danced for a while. Naruto felt angry glares from the other girl. It's true that Sasuke never showed much interest in any girls before, why now?

They decided to take a break when Sasuke asked, "How long are you staying in the village?"

Naruto tried to remember what Sakura said but he couldn't remember her babble, "I'm not sure," He said trying to be cute. Guess it worked because Sasu couldn't look at him, his ears had gone pink as well. _This is fun_, Naruto thought to himself. He hadn't spent time with him like this, it was almost a date. Naruto looked at him again, his heart thumped. He wanted to kiss him. He felt himself go pink. Now they were both embarrassed.

They moved to sit with small cups of punch. At some point they struck up a conversation. They started talking about proper aiming with a windmill shurican. They kept talking and laughing about there own experiences and soon they were talking so lightheartedly that they lost track of time.

It had been hours and Naruto was starting to feel the strain. He felt weak. If he didn't leave soon he would faint and Sasuke would find out. He stood up. He was more light headed then he thought.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto held his hand to his head, "yes, I'm fine, but I should go." He started to move away. He didn't want to go but he had to leave.

"Wait," said Sasuke. Naruto glanced at him. "Let me walk to the, I mean walk with you to the compound your staying at."

"That's none necessary," said Naruto thinking that he lived in the opposite direction.

"Can I walk you half way? That's about where my house is."

Naruto couldn't help it, he was tired but he wanted to be with Sasuke. They started walking. He had to keep this up. It would ruin everything if he changed now. His body aced. He didn't realize it but Sasuke had stopped walking. Naruto turned to look at him. He still looked so gorgeous with his sleek black hair and his pale skin. He looked up at him. "Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine." He said giving another smile. Naruto had never seen him smile so much. It made him beautiful. "Can I se you tomorrow?"

Naruto's heart raced. He wanted to see him again! He had to think about tomorrow. He had to rest. The sand had activities most of the day if he remember correctly. He could rest and see Sasu later. "Later tomorrow maybe."

"Sure!" He smiled broadly. He looked wonderful with a genuine smile on his face. Naruto's heart flustered but then unexpectedly his heart flipped over in his chest. He suddenly felt deeply ill and weak. The jutsu was going to fail in less then five minutes.

Sasuke, completely unaware, said still smiling, "Then I'll meet you by the front gate tomorrow at six."

"Ok," He said with a halfhearted smile. "I have to go now." Minutes left.

"Just a minute," Sasu said grabbing Naruto's hand as he tried to leave. He world him around putting the two face to face. The bottom of his orange dress fluttered. They looked into each other's eyes. They connected. Sasuke leaned down slowly and kissed him. It was beautiful, soft. It was more wonderful then he could have imagined. He wished it could last forever but his body had different plans.

His heart was thumping and not in a good way. He couldn't hold the jutsu anymore then a minute. He broke the kiss and ran away as fast as his weak body would allow. If Sasuke had followed him it would have been the end, but he didn't. Naruto ran behind the first building he could. The jutsu ended. He would have done anything to stay right there and never move again.

It was half an hour before he realized that he was a guy sitting on a street corner in a dress. He had been resting so he could use a little chacra, but not much. He stood up. He was soar and tired. He used a little chacra to do a small, and bad, transfiguration to give himself shorts. He rushed home as fast as he could. His thoughts still spinning. He was exhausted, for sure, but he had never been so happy in his life. He had practically gone on a date with Sasu!

Authors note: This is my first fic so please don't murder me. Yes I do realize that some of the things are not possible with the Haremen Jutsu. I know, It just a fanfic. Reviews are more then welcome and are highly appreciated. Throw out a suggestion, I don't mind. I would actually really like suggestions with this story because I am kind of figuring out what happens as I write it. Or you can just tell me what you think just Please review!!


End file.
